


Epicness

by subminimal (markymark261)



Series: Little Epics [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/subminimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Epic".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epicness

It had been days since Lana had found that epic poem in her locker, but Clark knew she'd appreciated it. Maybe it was her huge smile, maybe it was her skipping everywhere, maybe it was her showing it to everyone and making them read it aloud; Clark prided himself on being able to spot the small signs. Of course, he'd been too shy to sign it, so she'd never know it was written by him, but then again he was used to hiding his light under a bushel.

As he sat in yet another English class, and his mind, as always, turned to Lana, he briefly noticed that once again they were discussing epic poetry. Every so often, he'd stop thinking about Lana long enough to digest some information, including some bizarre tangent about Homer's dog dying when he returned home after a long period of time - poor Santa's Little Helper, no wonder that Simpsons episode never got shown in reruns - but the part that he particularly paid attention to was what epic poems were about, how they described a journey. Not like his epic poem, which while it mostly rhymed, just consisted of the word 'Lana' over and over again, with a 'Lang' at the end. And so, at that very moment, he resolved to write a true epic poem for Lana, describing her triumph over adversity, how the meteroric death of her parents hadn't held her back, how she'd gone on straight after that to become a TIme Magazine cover star, and how she'd put all that early devastation behind her and now could go whole minutes without bringing up the subject of her parents' gruesome death.

And so he began, as soon as he got home from school, writing verse after verse about her pink perfection. He'd stare at her endlessly through his telescope, just so he'd be inspired to write even more. Of course, life would sometimes get in the way of his literary genius, and occasionally real life and meteor mutants would take up his time, but through the years he continued at the poem, even having to drive Lana herself away at one point, since she was taking up way too much of his poetry time.

Still, he didn't mind, he knew he'd be finished soon, so he continued his masterpiece while Lana was playing hard to get, first by marrying Lex, then by leaving Smallville.

But then, one day, just as he was on the very last verse, he suddenly realised that he had a new muse in his life, Lois, who he loved so much.

"D'oh!" he said, as he looked around at the sheets of paper that he was now waist deep in, and then, after a sprint around the room taking care of his unfinished epic, the shreds of torn paper raining down on him like confetti, he grabbed yet another sheet of paper and began writing:

_Lois Lois Lois Lois Lois..._

**_The End_ **


End file.
